As a selective growth method of selectively growing a thin film on an underlayer, there are known a single crystalline homo-epitaxial growth method and a single crystalline hetero-epitaxial growth method which use a plane orientation of a crystal surface of the underlayer. For example, there is a homo-epitaxial growth method which grows a silicon epitaxial layer on a single crystalline silicon film used as an underlayer.
In addition, for example, there is a hetero-epitaxial growth method which grows a silicon-germanium epitaxial layer on a single crystalline silicon film used as an underlayer.
However, the existing homo-epitaxial growth method or hetero-epitaxial growth method has limits as follows:                The underlayer has a limit to selectively grow a film thereon        There is a need to clean an interface        There is a need for a high temperature process        
Thus, these methods fail to apply a finer semiconductor device structure which is currently required.